


You'll Never See It Coming

by jetplane



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gang Rape, M/M, Prison, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetplane/pseuds/jetplane
Summary: Reid is assaulted in prison just before he's supposed to be releasedprompt: rescue (day 5)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946050
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	You'll Never See It Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the warnings in tags.

_You’ll never see it coming._

_You’ll never see it coming._

A guard leads Reid out of his solitary confinement cell and into another empty room. He roughly unclasps his handcuffs and leaves, the door slamming shut behind him. Spencer can’t help the fear that rises in his chest as he realizes he has no idea what’s about to happen. As he looks around, Shaw’s voice echoes in his head.

_I can get you anywhere._

_I own this place._

The door opens, but it’s not a guard swiping the key. Instead, Reid finds himself locking eyes with a man wearing the same prison uniform as he is. The agent has no idea what his name is, but he’s seen him with Shaw before. As he sees the man’s sinister smile and notices the two other prisoners following behind him, he realizes why the prison guards brought him here. So nobody would hear him scream.

Spencer tries hard not to blink, but he finds himself unwittingly taking a step back. The first prisoner, clearly the leader of the pack, stares at him, looking up and down his body like he’s nothing more than an object, and Reid’s stomach turns. He doesn’t see a weapon, but he knows better than to think that will give him a fighting chance. Not only is he outnumbered, but he’s clearly outmatched.

He manages to dodge the first blow and tries to throw one back, but his hand hasn’t even made contact when another arm wraps around him, grabbing at his waist. Reid kicks and thrashes and slips from the grip just in time to get hit with a solid kick to the back. As Spencer tries to scramble to his feet, he feels a body climb on top of him. The leader straddles him, shoving him back to the floor. When his two subordinates start to pin down his arms, Reid knows what’s about to happen. “No!” he cries out. The alpha responds to this with a sharp slap across the face, but he doesn’t stop. “Help!”

“Nobody’s coming for you, boy,” Leader growls.

“Please,” Reid begs, squirming as he feels the man’s cock growing hard against his abdomen. “Please, you don’t have to do this.” Alpha wraps a meaty hand around Reid’s neck. He presses him into the ground, and Spencer fights even harder as he feels his oxygen supply start to be cut off. “Stop,” he croaks. With every second that passes, the panic in his chest only grows. He’s getting weaker and weaker and feels just ready to pass out when the prisoner pulls his hand away. Spencer gasps as his lungs fill with air and his vision starts to clear.

“Didn’t want you to go to sleep so soon,” his assailant taunts. “Not before we have our...fun.” He runs his hand down Reid’s chest, then slides his hand under the agent’s shirt. With the two other prisoners holding him down, there’s nothing Spencer can do as he feels his shirt pulled off. The cold soaks into his back as the Alpha throws him down onto the floor. “So much fun,” he coos.

“You don’t have to do this,” Reid persists. “I didn’t do anything, you don’t have to-” A hand slides back around his throat, and Spencer falls quiet.

“Gotta do something about that mouth,” the dominant prisoner says. He looks to one of his subordinates. “Shut him up, won’t you?” The man grins.

“No,” Reid cries out as he sees the lackey start to slide off his pants. “No, please, don’t-” His words are cut off as a flaccid member is shoved into his mouth. The prisoner pushes himself deep enough to make Reid gag, and a tear rolls down his cheek.

“Suck,” the man orders. Spencer closes his eyes. “Suck it or choke on it. It’s up to you.”

Keeping his eyes shut, Reid does as he’s told. He closes his lips and tries to ignore the taste of filth and unwashed flesh as the man thrusts in and out of his mouth. More tears escape his eyes as his assailant’s cock starts to harden and the other two prisoners start to get excited. All he can do is wait and pray for the humiliation to end.

But that’s not all that’s in store for him. As he tries desperately to forget what is happening to him, Spencer feels his own pants and boxers be pulled off. “No,” he tries to beg, but all that comes out is a bubble of saliva.

“He looks ready, boss,” says the third prisoner. With one hand, the man has Spencer’s arms pinned down. His other hand is down his pants, and Reid can clearly see that he’s getting hard as well. He closes his eyes again and whimpers as he feels the leader’s hands touching him. Reid cries as he feels him roughly fondle his genitals.

“Yeah, he’s ready,” Alpha says, giving his cock a rough yank. Reid whimpers. “Fuck, that’s hot.” The leader’s fingers find Reid’s hole and probe it just as the man raping Reid’s mouth makes him gag again. Then the prisoner aligns his cock with Spencer’s unprepared opening and shoves himself inside.

Spencer’s world explodes into pain. He screams for real for the first time as the Leader pushes himself all the way into his body. His muscles are screaming, begging, fighting, but they’re no match for the harsh intrusion and Reid can feel his body tearing as the prisoner starts to drive into him with hard thrusts of the hips. The Alpha wriggles, testing out Spencer’s hole, and he screams again. “Fuck, he really is tight.” The man in Spencer's mouth chooses this exact moment to climax, and Reid gasps and chokes as he feels hot semen hit the back of his throat.

A hand clamps over his mouth before he can spit out any of the disgusting fluid. “Swallow it.” Spencer just shakes his head. “I said swallow it!” Prisoner number two wraps his free hand around the agent's throat, and Reid forces himself to swallow. Somehow the taste is both not as bad and very much worse than he was expecting. He gasps for breath as the cock is removed from his throat. Fresh tears stream down his face as he fights not to vomit. At least now he has oxygen.

But his relief only lasts a moment before humiliation blooms in his chest. Behind the pain of his violent penetration, he starts to feel a spark of pleasure, and he realizes with horror that he’s started to grow hard. The other prisoners leer at the sight, which only makes Reid cry harder.

“Looks like someone likes it rough,” the Alpha remarks, his pelvis not slowing a moment as he continues to pound Spencer’s swollen passage as brutally as possible. Blood has filled Reid’s hole and coated his abuser’s cock by this point, and the lack of resistance just makes him thrust faster. “Think I can make him cum from just my dick in his ass?”

“Please, stop,” Spencer begs. “Please-”

Everything after that is a blur. Reid hears the loud bang of a door flying open, then a voice shouting. Then suddenly there’s no one on top of him, then more shouting. In the back of his mind, Reid hears a familiar female voice as he hears the sound of a struggle. Someone touches his face, and he flinches back violently. “No,” he cries out, weakly pushing away the hand. “Please, don’t.”

“Spence!” The female voice cuts through the chaos and Reid opens his eyes. JJ’s face comes into focus, and her expression is absolutely terrified. “Spence, it’s okay. You’re safe.”

“JJ,” he gasps. He wants to ask her why she’s there and how much she saw, but he’s too overwhelmed to even be able to think the words. Relief floods through his body, and as she takes his hand he passes out.


End file.
